The Angel Saves Manhattan
by Story Lord10
Summary: The Doctor has a had a lot of near-death experiences. But sometimes, his skill and luck aren't the only ones to save the day. The Doctor has a Guardian Angel, and these are the times when she saved the Doctor, and the time she changed history.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor could never figure out who his Guardian Angel was, and why she was helping him. Then came Manhattan, and the angels. There

the Angel revealed herself to the Doctor. These are the times the Doctor was protected by his Guardian Angel, up to the time where he

learned of the Angel's identity.

The Tenth Doctor was on the verge of a mental collapse. He had left Rose to the meta-crisis, erased Donna's memory, and all of his other

companions left. He had also just sent his ex-best friend, the Master, into the Time War with the Time Lords. As he felt the regeneration

energy upon him, and his anxiety rising, he saw a white figure leaning against the wall in the TARDIS.

"Who are you?" The Doctor snapped at the figure.

The figure did not reply. It had a pure white cloak on, with the hood covering his or her face, a nice pair of red Converse. After a moment

passed, the figure spoke.

"Let's just call me your Guardian Angel." the figure said, it sounded like a woman, partially familiar to the Doctor.

The Doctor was about to reply to his Angel when a surge of regeneration energy overwhelmed him. Then, he felt a mental wave of comfort

from the Angel. He relaxed, the Angel nodded to him and disappeared.

The Doctor was slightly confused to why the Angel had comforted him then disappeared. He didn't ponder long before he knew he was going

to regenerate in a moment.

"I don't want to go" he said. Not sure if he's saying that or he's begging his Guardian Angel to come back and

make the regeneration stop. But, the full regeneration energy overwhelmed him.

The Angel turned invisible and watched the Doctor regenerate. When his TARDIS began to crash, she directed the TARDIS to land in a little girl

named Amy Pond's, garden. She saw Amy Pond's future, and knew she would be a good companion. As the Angel watched upon the Doctor

meeting Amy Pond, she smiled knowing Amy Pond would be the one to snap him out of his depression.

**A/N: You like? I like this story so far, I have some good ideas. The times The Angel saved the Doctor, will be short-ish, but don't worry, you will quite like it when the Doctor learns of her identity.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flesh and Stone

**Set During Flesh and Stone.**

Amy was fighting her instinct to open her eyes. If she did open them, she would die. She has an angel inside. She continued walking,

following the beeper of the tracer in her hand. Suddenly she tripped. She stood up, and patted the ground, looking for the tracer. She

continued patting until she felt a hand on her shoulder, and the tracer being pressed in her hand. "Whaaa?" Amy expressed confused. She

heard a snap of fingers,and she felt a pressure inside her being released. "You can open your eyes now, Amy. It's safe" A friendly voice

chimed.

Amy slowly opened her eyes to see a figure in a white cloak, bright red but slightly-worn converse low-tops, and a hook covering her face, but

a few blonde strands of hair were exposed. "Who are you?" Amy said, her Scottish accent heavy. "I am the Doctor's Guardian Angel. So, in a

way I'm your Angel too,because your keeping him sane." The Angel said calmly. Amy just stared at her. She had a Guardian Angel. Ha, thought

she'd never see the day. "Amy, run along. Tell the Doctor his Guardian Angel fixed you up." and the Angel disappeared. Amy looked around,

slightly confused. She was definitely going to ask the Doctor about this woman.

Amy had just explained her encounter to the Doctor, and he seemed fairly surprised. "So what did she look like, or did she just have a hood

, cloak, and some converse?" He asked. "Yeah..." she paused "She also had some blonde strands of hair, that I could see." Amy said slowly.

The Doctor looked surprised. "Hmmmmmm" he said as he drifted into some sad thoughts. "Doctor?" Amy asked, concerned for her friend.

Suddenly he stood up with a grin. "I'm sure we'll be seeing her again. For now lets get going!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Bang 2

The Doctor hit send on his device. He was riding the Pandorica to the sun/TARDIS, and he was going to certain death. He suddenly felt very

nervous. He had never been this close to death. Suddenly he felt a comforting wave sent over him, and he crashed into the sun. Suddenly he

opened his eyes to be in his TARDIS, "I'm alive. I like it when I do that." he said, and did a quick count to see if he had his fez, bowtie, and

hands. He stood up and saw Amy, and another him dancing around the console, talking. He sighed as he realized what was going on. He was

going on a rewind. He needed to find a way to stop the rewind, he didn't want to go back to Bad Wolf Bay.

The Angel watched as he crashed into the sun. She knew it would be a diasaster if the the Doctor died. She waved her hand, and time froze

around her. She tried to think of a plan. It wasn't too long before she had one, she waved her hand and started time, and sent a wave of

comfort to the Doctor.

Amy Pond was sitting at her wedding table, with Rory. She felt something was missing. Something important, so, so very important. She

continued to search her brain for this missing piece, when a girl in a pure white shirt, and a very pale blue jean pants,red converse, blonde

hair, and a beautiful face, walked up to Amy. She placed a bowtie on the table in front of Amy, winked, and disappeared. Amy sat there in

shock, she finally looked down at the bowtie. She began to remember.

She WAS going to bring The Doctor back.

After the wedding, The Doctor pulled Amy to the side. "Amy, how did you remember me. It was impossible." The Doctor asked, with a

concerned look. "There was this girl. I can't... I can't remember her face. I remember thinking she had a beatiful face. She was blonde, and

wore red converse, and a white..." she trailed off. Both of their eyes widened, in surprise. "Oh my God, I just met your Guardian Angel." Amy

said slowly. "Amy, you have seen her more than me, and she's MY Angel." The Doctor said with a teasing grin.

**More coming soon. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Doc's Death & X-Mas at Pond's

As the Doctor walked down the beach he thought of the Ponds. Especially Amelia. They would be sad over his death, but they would move

on. They had too. He really wasn't going to die of course. But they didn't know that. The Doctor began to feel slightly hesitant about his

'death', as he neared the astronaut. He felt as if time slowed around him as he walked on. He admired the blue water of the lake, and the

pure sand beneath his feet. He began to wonder why he felt as if time was slowing down. He wasn't REALLY dying. He looked around to see

the water lapping in slow motion, and Amy, Rory, and River moving in slow motion. Time was LITERALLY slowing down. But then he saw a

familiar figure, he forced a smile and a familiar white robed figure approached him.

"Hello, Doctor." his Angel said. "Ah, hello!" he said with fake joy, even though he quite enjoyed his Guardian's presense. He felt as if he

knew her, personally. He was taken out of his thoughts when a voice said, "Like your new wheels." the Guardian Angel said teasingly. He was

confused for a moment, until he realized she was talking about the 'Doctor suit' he was in.

"Oh, thanks. Need it to fake my death." he said with a smile. "Yup! Just saying good luck." the Angel replied with a smile equally as big. The

Doctor frowned slightly. "You wouldn't come just to wish me luck. What is it?" He asked. She didn't reply for a moment, as she studied him,

with a calculating stare. As if she were comparing him to somebody, and was pleased. "Well, I want to let you know that you CAN'T travel

alone after your faked death. If you even try to travel alone I will come and SHOVE a companion on you, Doctor? Got it? No travelling alone."

The Angel said firmly, and the Doctor shook his head in confirmation. The Angel smiled under her hood, she was going to hug him, then

realized it was too early to tell the Doctor who she was. She settled and placing a hand on his shoulder, sending a wave of reassurance to the

Doctor, and disappearing. The Doctor turned back to the astronaut and waited for time to continue regularly, and continued walking.

- 2 years later -

Amy and Rory were about to sit down for dinner, when Amy turned around from the kitchen counter, to see a figure in white, and red shoes

leaning across from her, and Rory frozen in time. She was startled at first, then realized who it was. "Hey." Amy said with a smile. "Hey there,

Amy." Her kinda Angel replied. "Not that I'm complaining but, why are you here? The Doctor isn't with us. We know he isn't dead." Amy said. "I

know," the Angel walked up to her and picked up a piece of the turkey she had cut, and ate it. She paused for a moment and realized what

she had done was considered rude. She smiled under her hood. "Sorry, picked that trait up from the Doctor. Bad habit to develop. I have a lot

of bad things about me, thanks to him. Habits, a few memories, though mostly good," she paused. "Wolves..." The Angel said, and Amy could almost

see the smile on her face. Then she was confused at that. The Angel, as if detecting Amy's confusion said, "Sorry, er... nevermind." she paused.

"Aaaaanyways, set a place for The Doctor for dinner tonight."

Amy froze. Was the Doctor coming back? "Who are you, I saw you at my wedding, but I know I saw your face, but I can't remember it." Amy

said, getting lost in memories. Her Guardian smiled under her hood. "Yeah, you will remember when it's safe to remember. When that is? I don't

know." she paused. Then quickly said. "Don't forget to set an extra place. Goodbye Amelia." and disappeared. Then, a knock at the door cut off her

thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinos on a ship, and Mars

The Angel sat back in her appartment on Earth. Yeah, the Angel does domestic, her life isn't to protect the Doctor. That's her part time job. She

was watching reruns on TV, when her internal-phone, rang. When her inside phone rang, that meant she had to go to the City of Guardians. She

sighed and teleported to the city. She teleported into the meeting room. It resembled a Greek temple, with the pillars and statues. The room was full

of the six Guardians. They were the White Guardian, who defended Light and Order, the Black Guardian who defended Darkness and Chaos, the

Crystal Guardian, for Dream and Fantasy, the Red Guardian of Justice and Truth, the Azure Guardian of Equilibrium and Balance, and finally the

Gold Guardian of Life and Death. And then there was The Head Guardian.

The Head Guardian wasn't known as much as the other Guardians, very few know of her existence, besides her fellow Guardians. The Head

Guardian, had all the powers of the other Guardians. Who is the Head Guardian? Well, she goes by the name The Angel, The Guardian Angel, or in

Earth terms, Rose Tyler. The Angel walked up to the head of the room and sat down in her chair. "Alright, what is the problem?" The Angel said,

looking at the six Guardian in front of her. "The Key To Time has been assembled," The Red Guardian said. At this, The Angel stood up. "What do

you mean? Which one of you assembled it?!" The Angel shouted. "None of us. We believe the Master has manipulated his way, and has assembled

it." The White Guardian confessed. "Well then. Thank you for informing me. I will put together a team to take it back from him, as the Guardians

cannot interfere. All of you are to look for for tears in Time and Space, and to fix them." and with that The Angel disappeared, she used her internal

GPS to find the Doctor. She found him on a spaceship, with... what? Dinosaurs? She teleported and found him on a beach, on the inside of the ship.

It reminded her of a beach she stood on a long time ago. "Hello Doctor" she said playfully. The Doctor jumped and turned around to face her.

"What is it this time?" he asked. Rory and Brian were staring at the Angel in shock. "Doctor, the Key to Time has been stolen, believed to be by the

Master. We need to retrieve it." She said strongly. "Why are you telling me this? You are not a Guardian." he replied, confused. "I am not one of the

six you know to be true. I am the Head Guardian, ultimate defender of Time and Space. I have all the powers of the Guardians." she paused. "I

thought you were a legend... and your my Guardian Angel!" he paused to think it over. "Alright, I'll do it. Where is he?" He asked, confidence leaking

from him. The Angel frowned.

"Doctor, It's on Mars. Day of the Explosion of Bowie Base One, you will need to cross your timeline. Don't worry, I will prevent a paradox. But you

cannot change your actions on that day." she finished and looked at the Doctor with sympathy. The Doctor looked down at his feet, "I'll do it. After

we finish up here." he said slowly with a hint of pain, and with that the Angel disappeared. The Doctor turned to Brian and Rory, who were with him

on the beach, and plastered on a grin. "Come along Ponds!"

After dropping Brian off on Earth, he pulled Amy and Rory inside the TARDIS. "Doctor?" Amy asked, noticing his pained expression. "Amy, Rory, I

need your help. There's a key. It's a key to time and space. In the wrong hands, it could destroy the universe. It is believed to be in the possession

of a Time Lord by the name of The Master. He will use it for evil. I need to return it to the rightful owners, The Guardians of Time and Space." he

finished. "Okay," Amy and Rory said in unison. "Doctor, we will help you, but this isn't the reason why your looking all sad. What is it Doctor?" Amy

asked. The Doctor hesitated. "It's on Mars. It's on the day the first Mars base was exploded." he paused. "I was there. I... had a mental breakdown.

I had just lost my best friend, and the person I loved. I altered a fixed point... and caused somebody to kill themselves. But, I have to cross my

timeline, but It won't cause a paradox. The Guardians ensure that." he finished. Amy and Rory digested this, and knew not to ask any questions.

"Alright, let's go." Rory said, patting the Doctor on the back.

Just then there was a flash and a familiar voice called. "Doctor, you will be needing this." They turned around to see the Angel pulling something out

of her pockets. She finally pulled out a strange cell-phone like device and tossed it to the Doctor, a key tracer . Then, she noticed the Doctor's

expression, shereached into her pocket and pulled out a candy bar. "Why do you have a candy bar?" Rory asked. "For situations like this." she

replied as if it was obvious, and tossed it to the Doctor, then disappeared. The Doctor studied the candy bar, suddenly he dropped it as if it were on

fire. He saw the candy bar was made by Bad Wolf co. "Doctor?" Amy asked. He froze in his place, then looked up. "Never mind that, let's go! Off to

Mars!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Key and Mars

The TARDIS shuttered and landed. The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he say Amy and Rory opening

the TARDIS Doors. "WAIT!" he shouted. They jumped and spun around. "You need space suits." and dragged them to the wardrobe and gave them

space suits. Once they were suited up, they headed for the TARDIS doors. Before the Doctor opened them he said "We may meet my past self, if

we do, we CANNOT tell him about our furure. Okay?" They nodded, and walked out the doors.

It was a flat area, with mountains and hills in the distance, the ground was orange and sandy, they were about a mile off of Bowie Base One. The

Doctor pulled out his tracer, it pointed towards the East. As they walked along, they saw a small structure in the distance, as they approached they

realized it was another TARDIS, it looked slightly dirtier. "Doctor, is that your old TARDIS?" Amy asked. The Doctor nodded. As they got closer, the

Doctor walked up to his past TARDIS, and put his hand on it. He whispered something to it, Amy and Rory couldn't fully understand, they heard

"...Sorry...The Master...breakdown...to Time... Rose...Donna..." When he finally pulled away from patting his past machine, he turned around and

faced them, with a goofy grin. "As my past self would say, Allons-y!" and he turned around and continued to follow the tracer East.

Finally, they came across Bowie Base One. They saw a small orange figure slowly walking away. The Doctor knew instantly who this was. He

grabbed Amy and Rory, and pulled them by the collar. He didn't want them to be hurt. Suddenly the space base exploded, and the orange figure

went sailing. "Who is that, Doctor?" pointing to the figure. "That's me" he said. They watched his past self stand up, in the flames, turn around

and run back for the space base on fire. They watched the base a few moments before he said, "Come on. Let's get the key and get out of

here." He pulled out the tracer and tried to determine where the key was from his current location. When he saw the location, he visibly

shuttered. "We need to go inside." he said slowly. "WHAT?!" Amy and Rory shouted in unison. "It's on fire! Are you crazy?" Rory said. "Don't

worry it's going to be safe for the next 2 hours." and he turned and began to walk towards the entrance of the base. When they got close to

the base, he said this "Amy, Rory, WHATEVER YOU DO. DON'T TOUCH ANY WATER, not even a drop." he said hastily. They nodded, and

he opened the doors. Then, they took off their space suits, "If we run into me, be gentle. He's in a sensitive mood." Amy and Rory took note of

this. They walked down the halls, and heard. "...Time are mine! AND they will obey ME!" a familiar voice shouted. The Doctor visibly pailed at

this, he glanced down at the tracer. He saw he was going to go past his past-self to get the key. He sighed and opened the door to the next

area, he knew this was the room he had a mental breakdown in. He inhaled, an exhaled and walked in.

As the trio entered the room, none of the people noticed him. He looked around, and saw his past self hammering on the computer.

Suddenly, one he remembered as Captain Brooke turned around. "Who are you!?" she shouted. Everybody turned around, including his past

self. "Ah, er," he saw his past self staring at him. "Oh, hello Doctor" he waved at his past self. His past self studied him, and his eyes burned

with hurt, and fury. "You... have to leave now." his past self growled. The Current Doctor raised his hands. "We are here for a seperate

mission. Ignore us, and remove this from your memories." he said slowly. The 10th Doctor suddenly looked sad and tired, then his rage came

back. He stared at his future self for a moment, "Go. Or, I will not hesitate to hurt my future self." he growled, and turned back to his work.

Amy and Rory, looked extremely confused, but he pulled them along, into another room. The Doctor pulled out the tracer and began to follow

it, but he look pale and shaky. "Doctor, are you alright?" Amy asked. "Yeah." he replied. "How was that your past-self? He doesn't look like

you." Rory asked. "He is me. I was quite fond of that body." he said as if caught in a memory. Amy and Rory were confused, but they decided

to ask how he could have more bodies later. Finally the tracer beeped. And he looked down, to see a latch beneath his feet. He tried to open

the latch, and after a few moments, it swung open. Amy, Rory, and The Doctor entered the room. The Doctor looked around and saw the key to

time. He smiled, and looked around when he saw, The Master unconcious on the ground. Then he saw the Angel standing behind the Master,

grinning. "I may of knocked him out. It was an accident!" The Doctor smiled, this Guardian, was very familiar to him, he couldn't put his finger

on it. He couldn't ponder this longer, because the Angel disappeared. The Doctor knew what was happening. He had to get out of the base, and

soon, because it was going to explode. He looked at his watch, and saw he only had 10 minutes. "We only have 10 minutes." he said as he

ran, grabbed the key, and placed it in his pocket. He was about to drag Amy and Rory out of the base as fast as he can, when the TARDIS

materialized next to him. He figured the Angel did it. He also, saw the Master was gone. He assumed he was teleported out of Mars. He

opened his TARDIS doors. Dragged Amy and Rory in, and shut the doors. He quickly sent the TARDIS to the Time Vortex, and exhaled. This

trip was a huge reminder of his past.

Amy and Rory looked at him in concern, they were about to saw something. When the Angel appeared. The Doctor looked at her. "I feel like

I know you. Who are you?" The Angel grinned under her hood, but they couldn't see that. "I am somebody you used to know, but that is not

important." she said mysteriously. "How do I know your not a trick?" he asked. She sighed and placed her hand on the TARDIS console. The

console glowed and buzzed with happiness. "The TARDIS knows who I am, and she quite likes me." she said and patted the console. The

Doctor was confused, there was only one person the TARDIS liked that much, besides himself, and she was trapped in another dimension.

"There's only one person other than I, who can do that. But she's not here." he said slowly. The Angel took her hand off the console, and said

"Well, you will find out who I am next time we meet...but for now give me the key please." she said, and he handed the key to her. She nodded

her head, then disappeared. "Doctor, do you have any idea who she is? How could the TARDIS hum like that at her touch?" Amy asked. "I

don't know, only me and my friend could make her do that. But my friend is... gone. So the Angel must be somebody else." the Doctor said. The

Doctor, Amy, and Rory all went silent, as they recounted their previous adventure...


	7. Chapter 7: The Angel Saves Manhattan

**A/N It's difficult to get proper text body form, as I am using notepad, as I do not have Word. So, I will try to get a good forming, but it is difficult.**  
**Also! It's time. Is this where the Angel's identity is found? IT'S TIME FOR THE ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN! FYI. RIVER IS NOT HIS WIFE, JUST HIS FRIEND.**

"Raggedy Man," Amy glanced a look of devestation, sadness, hope, and appology to the Doctor and River, "Goodbye" She looked at the Doctor until she was touched by the Weeping Angel. The Doctor cried out in anguish. He had lost Amy and Rory, his best friends, and his family. He buried his face in his hands, completely oblivious to River's existence. Suddenly, there was a flash and the Doctor turned up from his tears, to see Amy and Rory next to him. They all looked at each other in shock. They were gone, touched by an angel, and here they were. The Doctor pulled Amy and Rory into a crushing hug, "Doctor, how did this happen? We were touched by the statue." Amy said, with a trembling voice. He pulled back from the hug, and looked around the grave yard, full of lives cut short, by a cruel fate of being human. "I don't kn-" he was cut off by a growl. It was a growl of pain. He turned around to see a familiar hooded, white figure on the ground.

The Angel was on her knees, one hand on her chest, the other on her head. Wordlessly, Amy, Rory, River, and The Doctor rushed to her side, as she fell from her knees, onto the cold ground. She started to shake, and howl in pain. "What did you do?" The Doctor said, worry bleeding out of his voice. "I-I brought them back." a voice said. The Doctor was confused. This wasn't the Angel's accent. Her accent was a hint of Northern and Scottish combined. But now, her accent was riddled with traces of Cockney. Just like Rose's voice... the Doctor gasped. This voice was Rose's, and the Angel was the one talking.

"We can't have you alone, now Doctor?" The Angel's new Cockney voice croaked. "I don't think my disguise is necessary, as I'm dying, Doctor. Bringing back Amy and Rory, sucked out my life force." the Angel's Cockney accent said weakly. She reached up slowly, and pulled up her hood. The Doctor gasped. "Rose" he gasped. "The... Bad Wolf did to me. Made me take the place of Head Guardian." she chuckled. The Doctor watched as her breathing became more labored. He pulled Rose onto his lap. Tears welled down his face. Amy, Rory, and River looked on the scene in amazment and confusement. The Doctor leaned down and whispered something in her ear, not audible to the three watching. Rose smiled, "Quite right, too" she said, and her breathing stopped. **A/N FYI RIVER IS JUST VIEWED AS A FRIEND OF THE DOCTOR.**

The Doctor screamed in anguish. He collapsed onto the ground, screaming of emotional pain. Rose sacrificed herself, for his well being. The trio watching the Doctor watched as the Doctor screamed. Finally, he calmed down, and fell asleep instantly. The trio looked at the Doctor. Who was this woman, who caused the Doctor to break down? Suddenly, an echo-ey voice called out. "I create myself. To protect, my Doctor." the trio turned around to see Rose sitting up gold in her eyes. She stood up, and a golden glow surrounded her. She snapped her fingers, and the gold left her eyes. She leant down, whispered something that sounded like "Wake up," in the Doctors ear. He shot up, from his position on the cold grass. His teared stained face, looked around. He locked eyes with Rose. They stared at each other.

Suddenly, the Doctor was in Rose's arms. Holding her like, if he let go, she would disappear. "I'm sorry, Doctor." she whispered in his ear. The Doctor pulled back looked her in the eye. A firey passion glowed in his eyes. He suddenly grabbed Rose by her robe collar, and snogged her senseless. He pulled back, took her hand, and turned towards Amy and Rory, and smiled. Rose smiled too. She waved. "Hi, I'm Rose Tyler."

**THE END**


End file.
